A New Game
by thisbemynickname
Summary: Belle finds an interesting new game on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this at 2 am. I apologize. Inspired by a real post by tumblr user mama-bird.**

* * *

Sitting on her and her girlfriend's bed, Belle giggled and looked up from her computer screen at her love sweeping the floor in the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Ruby, you have to see this."

"Okay... what is it?" Ruby climbed onto their bed and wrapped her arm around Belle.

"Look at this post on Tumblr. It's an idea for a game where one person randomly yells 'infomercial!' and the other person purposely fucks up whatever they are doing in a really dramatic way. And if the person doesn't do it, the other one gets to draw whatever they want on their face."

"Holy shit that is the best game ever," Ruby laughed, "we're so doing that. Let's start tomorrow."

"Of course," Belle grinned slyly as her girlfriend slid off the bed to resume her sweeping, "Infomercial!"

Ruby immediately threw the broom up in the air and dodged when it came back down.

"Hey, not fair! We were going to start tomorrow!" Ruby walked from the bathroom door and tackled Belle on their bed.

"Tomorrow is for losers. We're the cool kids."

"I love you, so I'll allow it," Ruby winked, "hey, you wanna-"

"Hell yes."

"Just don't shout 'infomercial'."

"Hell no."

Belle glided into the diner the next morning, with a devious intent. She took a seat at the counter and saw Ruby flipping pancakes in the kitchen.

She didn't seem to notice Belle yet. _Perfect_.

"Infomercial!"

Ruby jerked her arm as she was midst-flip, sending a half-cooked pancake up into the air and stuck to the ceiling.

"Fuck! Belle, you little bitch!"

"I love this game," Belle laughed and walked into the kitchen, "wow, how are you going to get that pancake off the ceiling?"

"I don't know. But if Granny finds out-"

"Ruby! Is the order done?" Granny's voice came from outside as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Shit!" Ruby whispered to her girlfriend, "Be cool, be cool!"

"They're almost done, Granny!" Belle shouted as Ruby glared playfully at her.

The door opened and Granny stuck her head in, "Hello, Belle. You two better not making out back here again."

"Nope, no making out, just pancake flipping," Ruby said nervously, "nothing out of the ordinary going on back here."

"Really? Then why is there a pancake on the ceiling?"

"Goddamn it! Belle!"

"I said nothing!"

Granny pulled a stepladder from the pantry and grabbed a spatula. She dragged the ladder underneath the troublesome pancake and climbed up as Belle attempted to hold in her laughter.

"I'm not even going to ask you two how this thing got up here, just stop messing around."

The pancake fell on the floor and Belle stopped laughing to jump out of the way. She widened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ruby.

"Afraid of pancakes?" Ruby smirked, "so scary, aren't they?"

"Oh, piss off." Belle replied, holding her girlfriend even tighter.

Granny sighed, picking up the pancake and throwing it away.

"Behave. We are in a professional work environment. And you're burning the order."

She rushed to the stove and turned it off. Belle came up behind her, turned her around, and pressed her lips to Ruby's.

The two remained that way for a few moments before Granny appeared in the window of the kitchen.

"No making out!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Ruby said as she broke from the kiss while Belle chuckled at her, "oh, shut your face, you."

"Hell no." Belle smiled.

"Go away."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Belle skipped out of the kitchen, satisfied with her morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to popular demand, chapter 2.**

* * *

"And over here, we have a comfy little lounging area that would be the perfect place to hold the meet and greet."

Belle gestured to a small room in the back of the library containing a podium, a few sofas, and many stackable chairs in the corner.

Two representatives had driven all the way from Boston to view the Storybrooke Library, considering holding a book signing with a popular author there. Because it would be fantastic for business, Belle was determined.

"Yes, thank you, Ms. French. This location would be a lovely place to hold the book signing. If we can just make our way to the door, there are a few more questions we have for you."

Belle smiled and guided them through the bookcases, back to the front.

Just as they reached their destination, the doors burst open.

"Shit, Belle. The diner was completely packed today. I'm dead."

Ruby leaned in and kissed Belle. Not noticing the two strangers standing nearby, she didn't pull away.

Belle made a noise and stepped backwards, blushing.

"Uh, Ruby, this is Ms. Turner and Mr. Adams. They're considering letting Storybrooke host a book signing."

Ruby smirked and walked towards the two visitors.

"I apologize for interrupting," she turned to her girlfriend, "I'll wait at your desk."

Ruby strutted to the front desk and sat in the swivel chair with an amused grin on her face.

The librarian turned to the man and woman in front of her.

"You had questions?"

"Ah, yes. What hours are you open?"

"9 a.m. to 9 p.m. Well, we're closed on Sundays."

The man scribbled on his clipboard with an approving nod.

"Do you mind showing us how you organize the books?"

"Of course!"

Belle walked to the nearest computer and began demonstrating the cataloguing system.

Already bored, Ruby spun around in the swivel chair. When suddenly, she had an idea. She remembered a certain game the two had been playing.

"Infomercial!" Ruby shouted, hidden through a cough.

The librarian widened her eyes and pressed her lips together. She chuckled nervously, trying to cover up what just happened.

"Um, she's getting a cold. You okay, hun?"

"I'm great, infomercial." Ruby smirked.

Belle opened her mouth and furrowed her brow.

"Did you seriously just call m-," she then remembered her guests, turning to face them, "excuse me for one second."

Rushing to her girlfriend, Belle did her best to look mad.

"Not now! I need this," she whispered loudly, "pretty please, just… okay?"

Ruby stood up and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Chill, man. Love you."

"Love you."

Belle rushed back to the visitors, apologized, and began to continue explaining the cataloguing system. But Ruby wasn't finished.

"Infomercial."

"Ruby!"

"What?"

"Oh, I'm going to-"

"I bet you are."

Belle blushed and opened her mouth, not sure what to say. It was clearly time for Ms. Turner and Mr. Adams to leave. She faced them and clasped her hands together.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Ah, no, Ms. French, that will do. We will get back to you on the subject in two weeks. Thank you so much for your time."

The two shuffled out of the door, anxious to leave. Belle sighed and turned to face her girlfriend.

"Ruby!"

"Oh, you loved it, you little minx."

Failing to hide her smile, Belle pressed her lips against those of the woman in front of her, remaining that way for several moments. It was Ruby who broke the kiss.

"You know, Belle, since you didn't fuck up when you were supposed to, I get to draw whatever I want on your face."

"What!? No- ah, hell. Just… don't draw anything vulgar."

"Of course not," Ruby said with a devious grin, "what kind of person do you think I am?"

* * *

Ruby steered her girlfriend to the bathroom to reveal her drawing.

"Okay, babe, ready to see my masterpiece?"

"No."

The waitress removed her hands from Belle's eyes, awaiting a reaction.

Belle gasped as she learned that Ruby had not only drawn pentagrams on both of her cheeks, but there was a certain appendage present in the very center of her forehead.

"Fuck! Ruby, get this dick off my face!"

"I like it."

"That's not something your girlfriend wants to hear."

Ruby laughed and hugged the shorter woman.

"You're cute."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"I demand a divorce."

"I think you have to be married to get a divorce."

"Oh, shut your face."

Belle shook her head, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, and kissed her.


End file.
